Yamata Dragon (WC4-BP)
This booster pack is available after 10 wins against Level 3 opponent Joey Wheeler. The following list might not be complete. Number of confirmed cards in pack so far: 143 Cover Monster * Yamata Dragon (Rare) Spirits and Support * Fushi No Tori * Great Long Nose * Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi (Rare) * Inaba White Rabbit * Susa Soldier (Rare) * Yata-Garasu * Spiritual Energy Settle Machine * Spring of Rebirth Traps * Bad Reaction to Simochi * Bottomless Trap Hole * Disappear * Drop Off * Fiend Comedian * Magic Cylinder (Rare) * Ominous Fortunetelling Spells * A Legendary Ocean * Dian Keto the Cure Master * Mooyan Curry * Ookazi * Second Coin Toss (Rare) Effect Monster * Airknight Parshath (Rare) * Beast of Gilfer * Fairy King Truesdale (Rare) * Slate Warrior (Rare) * Thunder Nyan Nyan (Rare) * Fiber Jar Fusion Monster * B. Skull Dragon (Rare) * Mavelus * Rare Fish Normal Monster * Dark Magician (Rare) * Seiyaryu * Akihiron * Gatekeeper * Mabarrel * Megasonic Eye * Millennium Shield (Rare) * Yamadron * Air Marmot of Nefariousness * Akakieisu * Ancient Jar * Ancient Sorcerer * Ancient Tree of Enlightenment * Arlownay * Arma Knight * Beautiful Headhuntress * Bio Plant * Blue-Eyed Silver Zombie * Candle of Fate * Change Slime * Claw Reacher * Cyber Soldier of Darkworld * Dark Assailant * Dark Prisoner * Dark Shade * Dark Titan of Terror * Dig Beak * Djinn the Watcher of the Wind * Dokuroizo the Grim Reaper * Doron * Dorover * Dragon Statue * Droll Bird * Dryad * Embryonic Beast * Eyearmor * Fairy's Gift * Fairywitch * Fiend Sword * Fire Eye * Fire Reaper * Flying Penguin * Gate Deeg * Genin * Gorgon Egg * Haniwa * Happy Lover * Hitodenchak * Holograh * Hourglass of Life * Hurricail * Hyo * Kaminarikozou * Kanan the Swordmistress * Key Mace * LaLa Li-Oon * Lisark * Lord of Zemia * Lucky Trinket * Lunar Queen Elzaim * Madjinn Gunn * Masked Clown * Master & Expert * Mech Mole Zombie * Megirus Light * Midnight Fiend * Meotoko * Monsturtle * Moon Envoy * Mystic Clown * Necrolancer the Timelord * Nekogal #1 * One Who Hunts Souls * Ogre of the Black Shadow * Phantom Dewan * Phantom Ghost * Rhaimundos of the Red Sword * Robotic Knight * Robolady * Roboyarou * Rock Ogre Grotto #2 * Sectarian of Secrets * Serpent Marauder * Skull Stalker * Solitude * Sonic Maid * Spiked Snail * Stone Armadiller * Stuffed Animal * Synchar * Takriminos * Tao the Chanter * Temple of Skulls * The Bewitching Phantom Thief * The Drdek * The Illusory Gentleman * The Judgement Hand * The Melting Red Shadow * The Shadow Who Controls the Dark * Three-Legged Zombies * Toad Master * Twin Long Rods #1 * Unknown Warrior of Fiend * Vishwar Randi * Water Element * Wetha * Wicked Dragon with the Ersatz Head * Wicked Mirror * Wing Egg Elf * Winged Cleaver * Wolf Axwielder * Wood Clown * Wood Remains * Yaranzo * Yashinoki Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2004 sets